


Beauty (Star Stable)

by Burgie



Series: SSOWeek April 2016 [25]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda asks Lisa on a date. Takes place in Spring Riders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty (Star Stable)

Linda could be quite a bit of a perfectionist sometimes. It had started with her desire to create a perfect dressage track, and it had definitely paid off- Jordan Jett had been delighted at the exquisite dressage track, and had heaped praise upon Linda. The thought of that still made her smile.

But even though she did enjoy doing things for other people, Linda still liked to do her own thing sometimes. She figured that she deserved to be selfish after helping people out so much.

This was what brought her to Lisa’s dressage track. On the ride there, she’d had to wipe her sweaty palms on her pants quite a few times. The mere thought of Lisa was enough to give her butterflies in her stomach. She knew that the girl had been a famous rock star, but that wasn’t what made her nervous.

In truth, Lisa was simply beautiful. The way she rode, the way she held herself, the way she styled herself…

“Hi,” said Lisa, walking over to Linda when she finally noticed her standing at the fence.

“Hi,” said Linda, blushing. Up close, Lisa’s beauty was even easier to see. She had a light dusting of freckles which, surprisingly enough, she didn’t cover up with foundation. Her eyes were the purest shade of green.

“You know, you’re actually pretty,” said Lisa.

“What?” asked Linda, grinning. “You really think so?”

“Yeah. You just don’t normally dress like it,” said Lisa. “That’s a nice top you’ve got on.”

“Thanks,” said Linda. “But my beauty pales in comparison to yours.”

“No it doesn’t,” said Lisa. “I look like a punk and you look like a cute nerd.”

“Are you kidding? You’re absolutely perfect and beautiful and your eyes are greener than the grass and will you go out with me and oh gosh, I’m babbling,” said Linda, and put her hands over her mouth.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “I’ll go out with you. And don’t worry, your babbling is cute. And you are super pretty, Linda.”

“Not compared to Anne,” said Linda.

“Oh, don’t compare yourself to her,” said Lisa. “That’s like comparing sapphires and diamonds, they’re both equally beautiful but some are just more desirable. But there will always be people who prefer sapphires.”

“But everyone else loves diamonds,” said Linda. “Wait, am I the diamond or the sapphire in this?”

“You’re a sapphire to me,” said Lisa. “I like sapphires.”

“Wow,” said Linda. She laughed. “And here I thought you’d never go out with me.”

“At least you had the courage to come and ask,” said Lisa. “Confidence is its own kind of beauty.”

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re kind of cheesy?” asked Linda.

“A few times,” said Lisa. “Just who I am.”

“Well, I like cheese,” said Linda. She smiled, and Lisa smiled back at her.


End file.
